Stages
Stuck on what to do next at one of the stages in the inquiry process? Here you will find information and tips for each of the 5 stages. You can also find more information on these stages on the Resource page. Ask In this first stage, consider using the 5 W's (& How) as your starting place: what do you want to investigate, who is your intended audience, where will you find information, why will this information be useful to them, how will you present your findings (the platform you will use), and when will you be ready to present. 'What' : Find your purpose '''Any inquiry starts with a question--'''what '''question do you want to ask? :: Don't rush this process--developing an inquiry question you can live with takes time. You can use the same tools we ask students to use when generating topics: : '''1. Asking the right question :*Freewrite on possible questions, ideas and issues :*Use concept mapping software, mind maps or topic webs :*Use the three-column Know/Wonder Learn organizer : 2. How do you know a good question when you see one? ::You will know you have arrived at the right question when you can state it in the form of a solution to a problem: ::* How can I create a learning enviornment which combines on-line and in-class learning for teaching English (to a grade-specific class)? ::* What materials and tasks can I use to teach students about the contributions of First Nations people to Canadian, British Columbian or Burnaby culture? ::* What is the process for initiating a specific change to my working conditions or to a provision in the Collective Agreement that I see as problematic : Consider and discuss possible challenges/obstacles that may arise (e.g. reworking or changing topic). It won't help to have a question you're happy with if you can't find enough information on the topic. Once you have an idea, create lists of possible information sources and start checking them out to see if there's enough information to sustain your inquiry. : Conversely, your topic may be so broad that it generates an overwhelming amount of information, in which case it needs to be narrowed down. 'Who' : 1. Who will you work with? :: The point of inquiry-based learning is to find others to collaborate with. Does your question overlap with other inquiries? Once you know what you're interested in, you might want to find others with shared interests. :*First identify your working style: Do you prefer to work in a tightly focused group, or will it be a looser structure, where you pool information and exchange ideas, but basically work on your own project? :*Regardless of whether you prefer to work independently or closely with a group, figure out how your question fits into one of the broad general topics of professional interest for teachers, here. :*You may find your interests could fit in several of these categories.Look for the ones which seem like the best match, then check out the groups whose interests seem like the best match for most or even all of yours, here. : 2. Who is your target audience? ' 'Where : Where will you find information? Since you're reading this page, presumably you have decided that you will use this wiki as at least one workspace to share information. :* Will you also meet in person and/or via email? :* How will you use this wiki? :* Will you create a page for your group/topic, and if so, who will set it up? :* What other sources of information will you use? How will you locate them? 'Why' : Why is your question of interest to your target audience? Once you've settled on a research question, you might also ask yourself the following: * Why did I choose this question? * How will what I learn be of use to me or to others? : This should be a brief statement of your intended outcome, such that you indicate what problem you will solve with your project. 'How ' : How will you present your findings? Create a list of possible formats based on your final desired outcome. Decide what platform you will use, for example: * workshop * website * portfolio * in-person presentation * on-line presentation * combination 'When ' : Start developing a plan for the process of inquiry (checklists), and for the product (e.g. website, portfolio etc). The first stage in the inquiry process is, yes, settling on a topic for inquiry, but it is also for planning how the inquiry process will unfold. At this stage, you should develop a tentative timeline for completing the various stages, including: #refining the area of inqulry #listing possible information sources #deciding how you will work and communicate as you proceed (how often and where you will consult with others) #deciding on a format or platform for your finished project #establishing evaluation criteria, so you know when you're done #identifying potential audiences and desired outcomes Investigate You've settled on your topic and on the structure of your group. Now you need to locate resources. Create Reflect Act Category:Inquiry Stages